Sundae
by freedomatthesea
Summary: Prompt: Emma introduces Killian to the wonders of a brownie sundae.


**Prompt: ****Emma introduces Killian to the wonders of a brownie sundae.  
Rating: T (implied sexual content? I guess.)  
Characters: Emma Swan, Killian Jones, Ruby(Red) Lucas******

Emma sank into the booth opposite of Hook, _Killian_. She had mentally been calling him Killian for weeks, while they were in the Enchanted Forest, but it had taken coming to Storybrooke to give him the benefit of the doubt and treat him like any other person. Even if she found that he wasn't any other person, there was a spark between them that she was neither going to extinguish or fuel. At least not yet, maybe eventually – they had time.

"So what new exquisite thing are you going to subject me to today?" Killian crossed his arms, leaving them folded on the table as he drummed his fingertips against the surface. Thus far they had discovered that he had a sweet tooth, disliked sour things that reminded him of the citrus they ate to prevent scurvy, and loved a little salty treat after a sugar rush. He acted like a kid in a candy shop over chocolate, which had amused her when he chose hot chocolate as his favorite drink.

"A hot fudge sundae." Emma smiled at him proudly, 'You liked chocolate and you liked ice cream so let's see if you like both together.

"Sounds divine." He retorted with his brows raised, "Is _legs_ coming over here any time soon." Killian's gaze drifted to Red at the counter, chatting friendlily with a man at the counter. He had little to no interest in the brunette but he could see from the corner of his eyes that the more he stared and the way he parted his lips had Emma fuming.

"Soon." She snapped, pushing a menu towards him. She shouldn't be bothered by his actions, she really shouldn't. Just because they'd met in the Enchanted Forest didn't mean that he couldn't only strictly speak with her. For that matter, if he wanted he could get Red to show him around town and give him a taste of the cuisine. She felt her cheeks grow hot; irritated by the way it made her feel.

Red came over to take their orders, cheery as usual. Emma didn't even noticed what Red was doing or even concentrate on what she was saying other than making sure she replied with the appropriate orders. Her eyes were glued to Killian, watching the way he shamelessly flirted and ogled Red. It was disgusting her. She shouldn't be jealous.

"You know," Emma said firmly, waiting for Killian's eyes to get off of Red's ass as she walked away. "If you want her to do this, I'm than willing to step back."

"Why would I want her to show me around town?" Killian's expression looking absolutely flabbergasted by her option.

"Because obviously you're interested in her."

"I'm interested in the looks of a lot of women, doesn't mean I want to bed them."

"Who said anything about bedding?" Emma rolled her eyes. "You're a son of a bitch."

"Easy there Swan, no need to get feisty. You're acting like you're envious of my attentions. Wouldn't want to give me the wrong impression." His smirk was positively smarmy and with the addition of his wink she wanted nothing more than to get up and leave without a word.

But she stayed. Because deep down she didn't want to forfeit him to anyone else. She'd unintentionally staked her claim on him. "Look, I don't know what impression you think I'm giving, but you're wrong. I gave you the option, you didn't have to take it."

He waved his hand, disregarding what she had said, "I'll tell you a secret."

"Oh?" She crossed her arms and glared at him skeptically. "And what's that?"

"There's only one woman in this town I have the least bit of genuine interest in. She's not a brunette, she's not a leggy tall mutt, and she's not anything but a blond sheriff." His words were so matter of fact that it sounded like the most natural thing in the world. Admitting interest in Emma Swan.

Her skin burned and she prayed for their orders to come, but Red was far to preoccupied and the order wasn't even in yet. "You're insane."

"Is it unrequited?" He puckered out his bottom lip, tilting his head with doe eyes. When she didn't answer his expression transformed back to the cocky pirate. "Come on Emma." He looked mildly irritated now. "You are practically seething every time I look at another woman. Don't even claim you're not jealous."

"I'm not."

"Now who's the liar?" He glared, he'd tried to forgive her for the incident in the tower, but that had wounded him in a way that most deceitful acts had never done. Because he had looked at her with absolute heartbroken acceptance that she was doing it, despite not lying. It hurt in a strange and annoying way.

"I.." Emma gaped, looking out the window. "I'm not.. I am." She admitted, fair and square, she wasn't going to lie about it.

"So you like me?" He gave a hopeful smile, brows raised.

"Sure."

Killian laughed, his foot nudging hers under the table. "Is that still a sign of interest here?"

"Yes." Emma sighed, looking back at him.

"Ah, you see sometimes that meant 'would you fair lass care to warm my bed'." He winked, letting out a hearty laugh.

Emma grumbled, glaring. "Well, it does not mean that here."

"Shame." He grinned, watching as their food came back. He eyed the chocolaty goodness in front of him, lifting a spoon and digging in.

Emma watched, a smile on her face as she anticipated his reaction.

"It's…" He chewed it down. "Delicious." Killian looked at her like a cat with warm milk, pleased and sated. "You know what would go good with this?" He gestured down into the bowl with the spoon.

"What?" Emma asked, swallowing down her own first bite.

"A kiss."

She dropped her spoon with a clank that drew in the attention of everyone in the diner. Her cheeks were flushed and she laughed nervously. Emma could feel the eyes on her, but she could also feel Killian's foot brushing along her leg gently. He was driving her mad, either unintentionally or on purpose.

"I hate you." She muttered, picking her spoon back up and finishing up with the sundae after a few silent minutes.

"I know we always part after these little outings, but may I escort you back to your house?" Killian asked with a strangely warm and inviting smile.

"Sure." She sighed, sliding out of the booth and heading towards the door.

Once outside of her home, she couldn't help but marvel in the fact that he knew how to behave like a gentleman. Emma knew what was coming, they both knew. From the second they stepped outside of the diner, their fingers brushed and their eyes met – and they understood that they were never going to be easy. But it could work.

He had cupped her cheek, asked once more for permission to kiss her and then did just that. The kiss was slow, meaningful, making up for all times he should have up until this point. And strangely – it was perfect.


End file.
